No One's Fault But Your Own
by Lizzaphor
Summary: The year is 1841, and Victoria is dying of lung cancer. Victoria is going to die. Carlisle has no choice but to bite her. What are the consequenses? Carlisle committs a horrible crime by biting her. He soon realises that it's no one's fault but your own.


**A/N This is my first fanfiction EVER! I hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to pearberry14, who kept yelling at me to write a fanfiction, and publish it. Enjoy!**

**Carlisle's pov**

I've saved every patient I've had to; except for the few vampires I've changed in order to save them.

It was 1851, and I had one person I needed to save at the time. Her name was Victoria, she was 21. She had a mass of phsycodic angry red hair. She was pale, with pale brown eyes. She was dying of what I now know as lung cancer. Her stepfather did smoke.

I soon realized she was not gonna make it. I tried so hard, and there wasn't very good medicine. Poor, poor, Victoria was going to die the next day.

I could tell she had a keen sense and need for survival. I couldn't tell her she was going to die! I've told millions of people they were going to die, but not her! I went to find Victoria's nurse, Janice when I sensed that Victoria was going to wake up.

"Janice, do you think you could to me a huge favor?" I asked.

"Anything Carlisle," she said. She was unbuttoning her dress, and I amiditely knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, no, no, no! Do you think you could tell Victoria she is going to die, probably around tomorrow?" I said, and her face fell when I didn't want what she wanted.

"Oh, dear me, Carlisle, I can't do that, I could never, ever to that. I am so sorry I can't do that for you. Is there anything else you have in mind?" she said.

"_Damn, she never gives up!" _I thought.

"Uh, no thank you, Janice." I said as I went back into Victoria's room.

"Hello, Victoria. I have some very bad news. You are going to die, probably around tomorrow. If there is anything I can get you, please ask." I said. I hate telling people they were going to die.

As I was going to leave the room, Victoria called out to me.

"Save me! I know you can! My boyfriend is one, too! He is a… vampire! The venom can change me! Save me, I don't want to die. Save me, please. I will forever owe you a favor, a huge one." Victoria said.

I didn't think. I just bit her. She screamed in agony and pain. I smelled her. She smelled of some other vampire. It must be her boyfriend.

I ran with her in my arms. I ended up in the outskirts of Chicago, were I was living. I knocked on a door. I man about the age of 22 opened the door. He had sandy blond hair. I gave him Victoria. He seemed to understand, but he only grunted in thanks.

As I ran, I noticed something, his eyes. His eyes were red; he was murderer and drank human blood.



(2006 in the baseball clearing when James, Victoria, and Laurent came in.)

As I was standing in the clearing protecting Bella from the vampires who were coming, I saw them. A woman about 21, with firey red hair. Her red eyes and mate made me remember who she was. Victoria. I created Victoria. I'm a horrible monster who might as well kill Bella myself. I'm so stupid. I should have never left her with her boyfriend. She's still with him. Figures.



(After Victoria died in Eclipse…)

"I have called this family meeting for a reason. There is something you should all know." I said.

"Oh my God, you're gay?!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie wacked him. We all laughed. It was kind of funny.

"No, Emmett! Well, we all know who Victoria is and what she did. Well, back in 1841, Victoria was dying of lung cancer. I couldn't do anything, and, well, I bit her." I said. I hung my head; I'm so ashamed of myself.

Edward was furious; he ran up to me and bit me.

"How do you like it?" he said.

"Son, I did it out of thoughtfulness, what could I do?" I said.

"Let her die," and Edward stalked out of the room with Bella trailing after, giving me an apologetic smile. At least Bella didn't care, she never did. No one else did, either. They left the room, smiling and laughing. Well, I guess it's no one's fault but your own.


End file.
